


Hidden Depths

by Kellygirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-30
Updated: 2008-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things are not what they seem and sometimes they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Depths

Spoilers:Mentions an ep from S3 but nothing from S4-6  
Disclaimer:Not mine, no money being earned  
Warnings:Dark fic

A/N: Thanks to my cheerleader/instigator [](http://slashyme.livejournal.com/profile)[**slashyme**](http://slashyme.livejournal.com/) for her encouragement. Occurs right after the S3 ep 'Frame-up'

  


  
Tony finally made it home with no well wishers hanging on his sleeves. He’d met the eyes of every person that had stared at him, whispered behind his back, and he’d seen the apology and embarrassment in their eyes for having even thought that he’d killed those women.

He took off his jacket and hung it up. It’d been hard not to sneer and dismiss them all. Now at home he was free to smile and shake his head. Really, Chip could have tried harder. Fucking Amateur.

He got out a beer and took it with him to his bedroom. He’d never chopped a woman up in his life, though now he was tempted to try. The few, okay ten, people he’d killed had been killed in different ways. He liked fire so he’d used that more than once. It got rid of any evidence, but he couldn’t use it every time. That would be boring, and there was such a thing as signatures and patterns.

Tony liked to be different, sometimes subtle and sometimes flamboyantly grotesque with his kills. He finished the beer and got in the shower. The water was stinging hot, exactly how he liked it. He was washing his hair when a cold draft of air hit his back.

Tony ducked his head under the spray, washed the shampoo out, and turned around. Gibbs stood there naked and hard, his gray hair dampening rapidly in the humid temperature.

“Can you believe that moron?” Tony asked. His only answer was a hard kiss before Gibbs pushed him to his knees. Tony slid his soapy hands up Gibbs thighs before leaning in and swallowing him down. The cock fit his mouth perfectly, one of the many reasons Tony knew they were destined to be together. He really didn’t know how he’d survived as long as he had without Gibbs.

Their first meeting in Baltimore was the most important thing that had happened in Tony’s life. They’d solved their case after proof was found that a doctor had committed the murders. Unfortunately the navy doctor was killed before he could be arrested. No one suspected him of being the real killer, no one but Gibbs.

He’d thought he was done for when Gibbs confronted him, but Tony couldn’t have been more wrong. After watching the grumpy, coffee-swilling agent manipulate evidence like a pro, Tony knew this was the man he’d been searching for for years.

After the case was closed Gibbs had fucked Tony in Tony’s beautiful king-sized bed and told him he was coming to work for him. The following months were busy and he learned how to be an agent. Off the clock, he learned other things.

Gibbs introduced him to so many things he’d barely dreamed about. The man was an expert with a knife. He’d shown Tony what a knife felt like as it skimmed over his chest, his legs, his back, even over what Tony held very dear. He’d howled, begged, and threatened and Gibbs had taken it all with a smirk and a glint in his true blue eyes and damn if Tony didn’t fall in love with him.

He’d always thought love was for suckers and the weak, but Gibbs was perfect so how could he not fall for the ill tempered ex-Marine? The man knew so much and he’d been looking for someone like Tony to teach and guide. They argued over techniques and weapons and ways to draw the pain out until it transformed into a pleasure few were lucky to experience.

Tony had his own style, different from his lover’s, but he hadn’t been caught yet and the most important thing was he was still having fun. Tony decided if he ever got bored he’d leave the police or FBI some too obvious clues and become an infamous and well-known serial killer.

Between all of this, he learned what Gibbs liked in bed, in the kitchen, and basically in every room of Gibbs’ house and Tony’s apartment. He still dated women and the occasional man. That agreement was reached one night after Tony was tied to Gibbs’ intricate iron and wooden headboard and teased within an inch of his life. The aches and pain from that encounter only made Tony crave more.

  
Right now on the knees in the shower, Gibbs’ cock almost choking him, Tony was still high on the drama of the day. The way Fornell had looked, the downcast eyes of Abby as her faith in forensics deserted her, the unsure looks from McGee, and the serious contemplative looks from Ziva. Tony wanted to laugh at them all and tell them the truth. Only the stern look in Gibbs’ eyes had prevented him from doing so.

He reached down to stroke himself while messily sucking Gibbs. He knew how to make this last and kept his tongue moving and his one hand too still. A tingle of pleasure sparked down his spine at the thought of his lover’s frustration and anger as Tony refused to suck him like he wanted.

When Gibbs pulled him away with an obscene pop, Tony laughed and nearly fell as he was turned, his stomach pressed against slick shower tiles. He laughed louder and spit water out of his mouth.

“What’s the matter? My new technique not any good?”

Two fingers ruthlessly pushed into his hole and Tony’s laughter stopped. He spread his legs more and whined at the slow fucking. Now it was Gibbs’ turn to laugh as he pressed closer. “I like this technique better. I think I’ll keep doing it for a few hours. That okay with you?”

Tony tried to rub against the hard lean body behind him, but a hand on his back stopped him and he sighed with need and loss. “I was just messing around, Boss. Can you go faster? Please?”

The only answer Tony received was those magical fingers leaving his body, but just when he thought Gibbs was going to be a real bastard, something thick and hard nudged at his hole before one sharp thrust had Tony grunting and slapping at the tiles under his hands. Hands gripped his hips but the body behind him didn’t move.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Tony laughed. “If you do, I will try and kill you. Maybe I’ll cut off your legs.” He giggled at his own joke then groaned with pleasure as Gibbs fucked him fast and hard, just like he’d wanted since his little outburst in the cell. He’d known Gibbs would save him, and at no time had he been worried, just amazed that he’d been accused of being this monster when the real monster he actually was remained hidden.

A sharp bite on his shoulder reminded him that his boss wanted his full attention. Tony shuddered when teeth broke his skin and with only a few strokes by Gibbs’ hand he came against the shower wall. He reached behind him to try and pull his lover off balance. He gave a half-shout, half-laugh when his hand was caught and held behind him.

“You being a bad boy, Tony? Need me to punish you?”

Tony had just come but that question, uttered rough and dark into his ear, made him want to come again. He clenched muscles and heard Gibbs grunt. “Oh yes, I’ve been very bad.”

Tony smiled a smug smile as Gibbs sped up before he stilled and came, one hand clutched over Tony’s hip while the other caressed the hair surrounding his softened cock.

Later in bed, warm and surrounded by Gibbs, Tony yawned and toyed with a strand of Gibbs‘ hair. “You ever kill an FBI agent?”

Gibbs studied him for a quiet moment. “No, why? You want to kill Sacks?”

Tony gave a short laugh. “How’d you know?”

A kiss on his temple made something inside him curl up with joy. “Because I know you and believe me, if Sacks goes missing, Fornell will think of you first.”

Tony huffed and turned until he was face to face with Gibbs. “Yeah, I know. But it’s a nice thought.”

Gibbs brushed a hand through his hair and smirked. “Give it a few years then maybe we’ll visit Agent Ron Sacks together.”

Tony hummed in agreement and went to sleep with thoughts of blood and sweet screams echoing around him like the perfect symphony.


End file.
